One Night with Felicia Hardy
by Parker Valentine
Summary: ***SMUT*** Ever wished to have a night alone with the seducing cat burglar? Well, here is the chance.


WARNING: This will be my first try of an smut FanFiction.

VERY MATURE CONTENT!

Hope you´ll like it.

This is from the perspective of a non-specific male.

So if you want to, you can imagine the lucky man in this is yourself.

 **One night with Felicia Hardy, the Black Cat**

"Are you ready for this?", Felicia asked.

Her slender but muscular body was pressed into her skintight leather suit. The platinum-blonde, nearly white hair was running down her shoulders, the area around her eyes covered with a black domino-mask. Her seducing red lips were formed to a willing smile, her green eyes pierced through his.

"Don´t be nervous. I´ll be gentle...", she reassured.

The hands of her slowly slid down at her well-toned sides to her luscious hips. She pressed herself closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He could feel her beautiful shaped D-cup sized breasts at his chest. And she could feel that he liked it.

"Standing tall, isn´t he?", she asked knowing with a wicked smile.

Now her hands slowly slid down his back, so did her voluminous tits on his front, still tightly pressed at him.

She took her time when she opened joyful his pants and dropped his underwear.

"Ohh, what a big boy we have.", she grinned.

Her finger was now gently tipped on his glans. The seductive cat-burglar now used her whole right hand to tickle his shaft and let his penis grow. While she did this, she had a large grin on her face, anticipating his full size. When it was reached, she teased: "This pussy is hungry."

Her tongue was now slipping over his acorn to his shaft and back again, this multiple times. She enjoyed to tease him before she put his cock finally into her mouth. When it was done, she sucked it like there was no tomorrow. Her right hand grabbed him tightly, so she could put him easier with his full size into her throat. She moaned in joy, having her favorite 'dish' in full taste. She sucked harder and harder, giving him the feeling that she would nearly bite his precious love gun off.

Before he came into her mouth, she interrupted her actions and said: "Not that fast. I´m not done with you."

Her hands pushed him now back onto the bed. She used her whip and tied him to it, making him unable to escape. Now she was above him. Her excitement was also visible for him when he saw her harden nipples nearly pressing themselves through that skintight leather of hers.

"Now the real action starts.", she stated seducing.

Her left hand now reached for her zipper. In a slow gleeful motion, she opened it, slowly revealing her skin beneath it. Now both of her hands opened the unzipped suit in a motion that pressed her voluminous boobs closer to his rage, if his hands wouldn´t have been tied. Her fingers now slowly twisted her nipples in circling motions. Excitement was in her face, accompanied by her enjoying moans. She stopped again and smiled: "Don´t worry, I won´t forget about you."

Again she slid his body down and pressed his penis between her breasts. She let him swoop up and down between her melons. And again, before he could fire his load, this time it would have been her face, she stopped and grinned: "Not that early."

Now she threw her whole costume of her body, revealing her beautiful shaped body.

Her already before exposed breasts were just perfect, her well-trained midsection was rivaled with her evenly trained legs. Between these he could see her already wet, dripping slit. But she made a turn and showed off her peach-shaped ass. She slapped it with one hand and said with a wink:

"You need to earn this! But first to my _other_ hungry pussy!"

Now she faced him again and positioned herself over him. She pulled his erect member fully into her vagina and moved herself up and down.

"Ohhh, yes...drill me...drill my pussy...", she groaned. Now her hips were moving in a gentle twisting motion that let her moans become even louder.

She was gasping for air: "Yeess, that´s...the spot..."

The movements become steadier and harder, making his cock almost hurt. But Felicia didn´t stop. Her smile became bigger with every time her groan was louder. His hard dick was nearly smashing her tight cunt.

He could feel how he was again coming. And this time Ms Hardy did not stop.

"Fill me...", she exclaimed breathless.

Both reached their climax and Black Cat´s body stroke up in ecstasy. Her moan could possibly heard through the whole neighborhood, but she didn´t care. She was more than pleased.

"You were great!", she gasped.

She let a few moments fly by before she asked: "You ready for the bonus round you earned?"

His ties were unsealed and he placed himself on his knees. Felicia positioned herself in front of him and spread her cheeks. She looked over her shoulder and ordered: "Now enter the back-door!"

He pressed his erect penis into her tight hole, doing her anal. Before he could even really get started, she groaned again with full force out of her lungs: "Ohh, yesss, babe..."

His hands were placed around her hips, pushing her forwards and backwards. Felicia was drooling from her mouth and pussy from excitement. She loved it having his cock up her ass. She rose up and her hand clawed itself into his hair. Now his hands wandered up to her boobs, still fucking her tight asshole.

"That´s how Cat likes it...oh yeah...", she nearly yelled overjoyed. His hands massaged her boobs, which let her exclaim her pleasure even more. "Now faster!", she nearly commanded.

She leaned forwards and was now positioned like an animal. His cock was now pushing harder into her, getting faster with every time he did.

"Yes, baby...yes...fuck me...hard..."

Again her climaxing groan was heard everywhere. Again she didn´t care. He pulled his finished penis out of her ass and lay down. She placed herself on him, kissed him and said:

"You know how to deserve one round after another."

Her beautiful smile teased him again, her left hand was now reaching for his penis again. When she reached her target, she pressed it tightly together and commented: "Can do this all night."

Her naked body slid down at his´, until she was eye-to-eye with his tall standing member.

"You filled two holes of me. But all good things are three!", she teased again. Her left hand grabbed him. She gently rubbed it against her throat, like she was using it as some kind of brush to paint her face and neck area.

With a slow motion she was shaking it and licked his shaft with her tongue.

"Hmm, I love lollipops.", she stated excited.

Her tongue danced around his balls, tickling them. After a while she covered them with her lips and sucked the round objects. She slowly kissed her way up to his glans. As she reached it, her mouth opened wide, digging her object of desire deep into her throat. In fast motions, her head went up and down and buried his cock in her head. The pressure was rising. She sucked harder. And harder.

It became unstoppable. He unloaded his love gun into her throat. And Ms Hardy enjoyed every second of it.

"Hmmm, you taste so good. But I´m still not done with you. But this will be the final, I promise."

His white, sticky fluid was still coming out of her mouth, running down at her perfect, sporty body.

She climbed on him. Mountain him. He could feel how her vagina was dripping on him.

"Last ride!", she said.

In a fast motion she literally rammed his harden cock into her tight cunt. His hands were sliding up from her well-toned hips to her enormous boobs. He massaged them in his steady grip, while her hips were moving in all directions, making her moan loudly in joy.

"Ohh, yes...fuck me hard...smash that pussy!", she groaned out loud.

Their movements became faster and faster, harder and harder. Before both knew it was happening they climaxed simultaneity into each other.

Her voice was heard for the third time around the neighborhood as her body cramped, her head thrown back and her boobs extended forwards.

"That was...great!", she commented exhausted. Her body now rested on his, as she gently caressed his hair.

"Come back tomorrow! We will have more fun. And who knows, maybe I invite a friend."

Her seductive smile let him know: He wanted her. Again and again. Every night in his life!

I have no idea what has made me do this.

But thinking about it: it was possibly just my general love for that character, mixed with a moment of...I don´t find a word for it, but you can think of what I mean.

Not many would admit it, but Felicia Hardy was my first (fictional) crush.

I know exactly what feeling it was for me, when I saw her for the first time, back then when I was

a five year old boy. And since then Ms Hardy stole my heart (she´s goddamn good thief!)

and was my favorite out of Spidey´s official relationships.

But not simply her looks made her my favorite:

I always loved the tension between them and that she made Spidey get out of his comfort zone from time to time and revealed a more easy-going side of this character.

Especially compared to his other girlfriends without super-powers. In general I always loved the idea of the web slinger being in a relationship with another heroine.

I never thought I would ever write a pornographic scene, simply because these are not my style.

Usually. Let me _please_ know if you liked it.

And related to this:

If you love Felicia Hardy like I do, let me know who is your favorite artist for her.

Mine is definitely Terry Dodson. His portrayal of her makes me go wild :D


End file.
